


故地

by Angelicah



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Cousin Incest, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 15:48:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3734488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelicah/pseuds/Angelicah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>时间点是第一纪50年，他们出门旅行之前。——“又过了三十年之后，芬国昐之子图尔巩离开了他居住的奈芙拉斯特地区，前往西瑞安岛，找到了他的朋友芬罗德。”（《精灵宝钻》，译林出版社，2012年，p123）</p>
            </blockquote>





	故地

“你千里迢迢跑到我这里来，总该不会只是为了喝茶看书吧？”

房间位于高耸的白塔之南，座落在一片平缓山坡的半腰，高塔的日影永不会落在它的窗前，而敞亮的露台直面滚滚南下的西瑞安大河。扼守战略要冲的Minas Tirith的主要职责是守望与防御，因此在设计上削减了大部分不必要的功能，虽然西瑞安岛四周的如画风景多少可以算作弥补，但若是与座落在大海之滨的凡雅玛城相比，它仍然远远算不上宜居之所——而且，当然不会有藏书室。仅有的几本书是这里的主人自Valinor带来的私产，但那也不过是在蒙福之地人人都耳熟能详的诗歌集而已。  
所以事实上，Turgon看了大半天的都是地图册和设计图纸。  
因为不想有外人打扰他的专注，Finrod亲自承担了端茶倒水以及给壁炉加柴的琐事。如果不考虑距离上一次相聚已有三十年之久，这种沉默而随性的氛围倒是和他们一贯的相处模式并无二致，当他们还在Tirion的时候，就经常这样一起安静地消磨一整个下午。  
但这悠闲在聚少离多的当下看来，未免显得过于奢侈了。意识到这一点的Turgon抬起头给了堂弟一个歉意的眼神，而Finrod则回报以一如既往的微笑。  
“我是说，天已经晚了，或许我们该先考虑晚饭吃点什么？”  
这并不是一个具有实际意义的建议，但Turgon会意地合上了手里的书册站起身来。Finrod从书桌的对侧倾过身来，在他的脸颊上印下一个并未超越兄弟礼仪的轻吻。  
“比起晚饭，”Turgon还给他的堂弟一个类似的——一如三十年前他们在欢聚之宴的末尾，相互告别时交换的亲吻那样点到即止，“我倒是对你这里的酒更有兴趣。海边不适合种葡萄，这令我苦恼了很久。”  
Finrod有些惊讶地睁大了眼睛，但很快他就笑出声来。“我猜这是你哥哥告诉你的，因为我从他的领地中‘劫掠’过一些葡萄，米斯林的山地中有着最为适宜的温度和雨水。”他拉起了他的堂兄，“还有一些来自Doriath的品种，不得不承认，Sindar在酿酒方面充满了天赋……跟我来。”

他们一前一后地穿过雪白的岩石砌成的长廊，Finrod的金发在刚刚降临的夜幕之中散发着柔和的光芒。当他们从侧门进入高塔之下的建筑群之后，一条长长的石阶将他们引导向地面以下的空间。黑暗并不会给埃尔达的行动带来太大的不便，他们甚至没有点灯。台阶一路盘旋向下，最后止于一片相对开阔的厅堂。在Finrod点亮壁灯之前，一股陈年橡木的醇厚气息已经扑面而来，宣告这里是一座酒窖。  
他从墙上摘下了另一盏提灯拿在手里。Turgon跟在他身后走进橡木桶之间的狭窄甬道，桶上的铭牌标识着葡萄的产地和年份，还有一些看来是辛达语单词的意义不明的专有词汇。提灯的青白色的光辉并非来自于火焰，那种柔和而微微流淌的光芒与提灯本身的精巧工艺一样，一眼就知道来自大海彼岸。  
他们的目的地是最里面的一间狭小的储藏室，虽然除了一排酒架和几个箱子之外并无其他储物，但两人站在里面已经不太容易转身。Finrod将手中的提灯交给Turgon，自己则伸手去架子的最上层拿取一瓶酒。那位置的高度略微超出了他力所能及的范围，当Turgon伸手帮忙的时候，他们的指尖在半空中不经意地触碰。  
“太阳纪元20年……没错，就是在欢聚之宴的那一年秋天，米斯林收获的葡萄。”Finrod假装并不在意地接过了堂兄递来的酒瓶，拂去瓶身上的灰尘，“拿上去品尝？或者……就在这里……？”

在逼仄的地下储藏室里喝酒绝不是什么明智的好建议，但他的眼睛在浅淡的光芒中呈现出漂亮深邃的湖蓝色，纤长的睫毛闪动着，让期待和一点点无伤大雅的狡黠都一览无余。  
“那就在这里。”于是Turgon简洁地回答道。然后几乎毫无征兆地，他抬起Finrod的下颌吻了他。

这个吻轻捷而短促，但作为导火索却已然足够，深灰色和湖蓝色的眼中都浮起一层薄雾。而等到酒瓶被开启之后，接踵而来的第二个吻——混和着陈年美酒的柔润和醇香——就变得浓郁和激烈得多。当他们分开时，彼此的呼吸带上了紊乱的节奏。  
“不知这酒是否令您满意，Turgon，Lord of Nevrast？”  
揶揄的语气和称谓让Finrod付出了小小的代价，一如他所预料，他的这位平日里就不苟言笑的堂兄并没有接话，只是沉默地在他的耳尖上轻咬了一下，然后再一次用饱含醇美酒香的吻堵住了他的唇。  
这一次的吻温和而绵长，如伊芙林湖春日的细雨一般令人不知不觉地陶醉其中。Finrod揽住了堂兄的肩，Turgon则就势将他的腰环入自己的臂弯。狭小的空间令他们贴得更紧，并小心翼翼地离满架的易碎品远了些。  
当这个吻结束之后，粗重的喘息已经足以在四壁之间荡起回声。Turgon一言不发地脱下外袍铺在墙角的箱子上，他的堂弟同样保持着沉默，轻巧地为他解开了内层的衣衫。尽管自他们还在Valinor的时代开始，Finrod就以能言善辩而知名，但惟独和Turgon相处的时候，似乎仅靠凌驾于言语之上的不知名的默契，就能轻易明白对方的所思所想；而在共享私密的时刻，则更少交谈。  
空间的紧仄和光线的昏暗似乎成功削减了对于羞耻的感知度，Finrod以一种十分少见的、近乎大胆的直率，按着堂兄的肩膀让他坐下，自己则半跪在他的两腿之间，含住了刚刚勃起的欲望。  
或许是因为酒的缘故，他的舌头冰凉而柔软，喉咙深处却潜藏着不可思议的炽热，充满危险却又令人欲罢不能，以至于Turgon不得不在中途扯住他脑后的头发强令他停止，然后拉起他，托着他的腰侧让他跨坐到自己的腿上。  
提灯的柔和光亮勾勒出Finrod线条优美的下颌，散开的金发则成为光亮的另一个来源。他湿润的嘴唇的色泽看来比平日里血色淡薄的样子要明艳太多，令人忍不住伸手去触碰。事实上当Turgon真的这样做的时候，他的手指被飞快地咬住了——指节处一颗尖尖的犬齿在轻轻摩擦，继而整根手指被舌头裹挟舔弄，舌尖甚至顺着指腹的侧面，一直滑进敏感的指缝里。  
在做这一切的时候，那双湖蓝色的眼睛里闪烁的全是笑意。

他是故意的，从他们在书房里讨论到酒的话题开始——或许更早，他就谋划了这一切。Turgon有些懊恼地想，但即便如此他也不能否认自己很享受这样的阴谋。他们并非没有这样做过，虽然为数不多。在曾经的那些时候，Finrod总是显得过分顺从，毫不抗拒地接受他的一切——无论是给予还是索求——却总是以缄默的笑容守卫着属于他自己的真实想法。  
然而这一次截然不同。他猜想那或许是因为在他们上千年的生命之中，从未分开过这么久——尽管30个太阳年对于永生的埃尔达而言，其实不过一瞬。

他从堂弟的口中抽回了手指，然后将之缓缓地插入尚且过于紧致的入口。Finrod揽住他的脖子，向前倾身，把前额抵在他的锁骨上，这让本就充分湿润的手指进入得更加顺畅。  
虽然在这地下的斗室之中无论发出什么声音也不会有被人听见的风险，但出于某种微妙的矜持，Finrod还是习惯性地压抑着自己的嗓音。等到他的堂兄加入第二根手指时，他下意识地弓起了身躯。那紧张很快得到了安抚，Turgon轻缓地抚摸着他的脊背，并且亲吻他的颤抖的睫毛和唇角。接着他抽回了手指，将已然硬得发疼的欲望抵在入口处，然后握住堂弟的腰，以温柔而不可抗拒的力道将他压向自己。  
在体重的帮助之下，他们几乎没有遇到什么阻碍，但疼痛如约而至。有那么一个瞬间，Finrod湖蓝色的瞳仁因为失焦而显得格外剔透而易碎，他的堂兄因而怜惜地吻了上去，与此同时却毫不怜惜地、重重地顶到最深处。

于是Finrod猝不及防地叫出声来，向后仰起的背脊像拉紧的弓弦一样微微震颤，一颗晶莹的汗珠顺着他的下颌滑向脖颈，拖拽出一条反光的水痕；而他的长发有如纯金的瀑流，直垂到Turgon的腿上，发梢随着律动的节奏反复扫过同一片肌肤。在动作变得愈发激烈和失去控制之前，他们又交换了一个深吻，它灼热而漫长，时断时续，甜美浓稠的喘息声就此不分彼此地交缠在一起，在狭小的空间中回响。  
而后高潮几乎同时席卷了他们，Turgon唯一可以确认的是，肩上鲜明的刺痛来自他的堂弟那颗尖尖的犬齿。

唯有沉默一以贯之。在之后相当长的一段时间中，他们仍然拥抱着，却并不交谈。直到Finrod用略微有些沙哑但仍优美至极的嗓音打破这难得的安静。  
“我有一种奇妙的预感。”他眨了眨眼。  
Turgon皱起了眉。他知道他的叔父Finarfin一家都或多或少的具备预言的天赋，而作为这个家族的长子，Finrod仿佛更多地继承了这种能力。  
“希望不是什么坏事。”他压低声音回答道。  
“或许应该说就是坏事。” Finrod一本正经地说。他试图把这样的语气维持得更久一点，好让这个预言看起来更加煞有介事，但是Turgon过于凝重的表情终于让他笑出了声，“我预感到要是我们现在上去，就会被找了我们一晚上的Artaresto抓个正着。那样除了接受他的埋怨之外，为了不吓到他，还得编出一大串自圆其说的故事来。”  
Turgon如释重负地叹了口气，露出了罕有的笑容。“你真不是个称职的兄长，Ingo，我几乎没法想象当你的弟弟会有多辛苦。”  
他将一个轻吻印在堂弟的眉心，然后他们默契地决定等一会儿再上去——起码等到可怜的Orodreth放弃寻找他们——而在那之前，他们可以悠闲地把剩下的酒喝完。

—END—

 

那时他并没有告诉他的堂兄，他所真正预感到的是什么。或者其实他自己也没有辨明那一闪而过的、模糊的预示。  
——直到四百多年之后，他死在了同一个地方。

—真•END—


End file.
